nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jimmy Neutron
James Isaac "Jimmy" Neutron is the protagonist of the TV series and film of the same name. He is named after the scientists James Isaac Newton, and James Chadwick, who was nicknamed "Jimmy Neutron" because of his discovery of the neutron. Jimmy is a genius inventor, but his inventions seem to cause more destruction than anything and it is usually up to him to stop them. He lives in Retroville with his robot dog, Goddard, and his parents Hugh, a bumbling car salesman and duck-lover, and Judy Neutron. His best friends are; Carl Wheezer, Goddard, Cindy Vortex, Sheen Estevez, and Libby Folfax all of whom he usually takes on adventures and crazy expeditions and serve as a perfect foil to Jimmy's brilliance. Appearance Jimmy has a disproportionately large forehead, blue eyes, and brown ice cream sundae-shaped hair. He is often teased because he is shorter than most boys of his age, though sometimes he appears to be the same height as his friends. Jimmy's wardrobe consists almost exclusively of red T-shirts that sport his trademark symbol of electrons, circling a nucleus. In the shorts and the movie, he wore blue shorts and brown loafers, but for the rest of the franchise, he switched to blue jeans and a pair of black and white Converse Chuck Taylor All-Stars. His underwear consists of plaid boxers and grey boxer briefs in the movie. He also wears his blue lab coat (and sometimes his welding mask) during his course of work. In the pilot, he wore a striped shirt instead of his trademark red one. Personality and Abilities Jimmy is a very intelligent kid, having an impossible I.Q. of 210. In many episodes, his classmates are angered, because he is so smart and keeps outdoing them in anything math and science related. This brain, a source of constant comment, allows him to invent devices that accomplish even the impossible. This usually leads Jimmy causing accidental trouble to Retroville. He designs his wild inventions to help him deal with bothersome chores, but more often they end up causing a bigger problem. They do put him exciting adventures though and make life more interesting. He is usually joined on his adventures and days of mischief by his best friends; Carl, Sheen, Goddard, Cindy, Libby and Nick and they serve as a perfect foil to Jimmy and one another. In the moment of crisis, he will urge his brain by saying, "Think, think, think!", where upon the camera enters Jimmy's ear and goes into his brain to observe its inner workings as well, as to relive a scene from the early part of the episode. Jimmy will then shout, "Brain Blast!", and arrive at the solution for whatever danger he has landed himself, his friends, or his town in. In the third season, however, he seems to stop Brain Blasting and comes up with ideas right away, with "Fundemonium" being the only episode that season to use the "Brain Blast!" sequence. Jimmy is a nice guy, although sometimes he can be a bit arrogant and a know-it-all. Jimmy is shown to be quite irritable around most people, mainly his friends and thinking he's above it all. Sometimes Jimmy can be unsympathetic to other people's feelings and can come off as a smart-alec or a nerd. He enjoys being the hero, often taking a staunch stand against anyone he believes to be evil. He won't back down from his beliefs and he strongly believes in himself. Jimmy is quite charming when he least tries to be, such as at the party, that he throws at his parents' absence in the episode "Party at Neutron's". Despite his pride and arrogance, he cares for deeply for his friends and his family and does everything he can to help them. However, he does have a few weaknesses; one of them is his poor communication skills. It takes him hours to explain things the scientific way and people find his explanations hard to understand and would ask for a shorter and more understandable version of his story instead. Cindy calls him silver-tongued (in a sarcastic way) in the episode "Love Potion #976/J" as he finds it hard to express his feelings. He is also bad at art and often uses science to solve his non-science projects and even the simplest things. Although Jimmy is usually brave, he can be cowardly and have his friends do the hard and dangerous work for him, willing to put them in danger for the sake of his experiments and scientific career. Another one of Jimmy's flaws is that he's a bit of a stalker towards Betty and he has a bunch of holograms and nice photos of her in his lab and Goddard's harddrive. Sometimes, his crush on Betty can get the better of him and his efforts to impress her often cause trouble. Jimmy is insecure about his short stature, but he may be insecure about being a boy genius and he is mostly teased because of his ability to outdo everyone in everything science and math related. Not to mention it is never said if there are other boy geniuses out there and Jimmy seems to be the only one in the whole world (as far as we know) and a few times, he is hinted to be lonely. Jimmy also tends not to take responsibility for his actions, learn from his mistakes or even admit when he's wrong. Usually, when his friends (particularly Cindy) try to warn him about the consequences of his actions or plans, he doesn't listen and does what he wants instead, out of pride. Jimmy also shown to be lazy, as he often puts off his chores for other things. As shown in a few episodes such as "Lights, Camera, Danger!", "Jimmy Goes to College" and "Win, Lose and Kaboom", Jimmy can be pretty gullible and that usually leads to him being in big danger or humiliated. Despite often being filled with pride, Jimmy also does have moments of humility, remorse and taking responsibility for what he's done. A perfect example would be in the movie when he starts crying and feeling sorry for himself, after realizing that everything was his fault. Then, he apologizes to his parents for what he did and for misbehaving and that he loves them. In the movie, the shorts and the pilot, he was nerdy, childlike, rambunctious, mischievous, hardheaded, spoiled and bratty, but since then, he's become more prideful, more of a leader, a bit of a know-it-all and somewhat irritable. Jimmy's religious beliefs are uncertain. While he celebrates Christmas and other holidays, his scientific interests may point to Agnosticism or Atheism; however, these subjects are never touched on the show, due to how sensitive topics they are and of course, the nature of the show. Inventions Jimmy's inventions include his pet mechanical canine, Goddard with many functions, a time machine, and Nanobots. He has several gum and candy-based inventions, which include the Neutronic Air Gum, which allows humans to breathe underwater, gum that allows one to memorize books, and candy that satisfies all the tongue's taste buds. After eating such candy, humans develop a physiological need (addiction) for it. He also made inventions to help him with transportation, the most frequently employed being his flying rocket and his hovercraft. He also has a game pyramid, which allows players to actually go inside their favorite video game, following with a Cloning Machine. In the video games, he makes several inventions, similar to the series. Many times, he creates different types of advanced spaceships with spacebuses, spacebikes, being able to use amusement rides to create some, and finishing with his favorite, the hovercar, which he uses almost frequently. He creates these inventions in an extensive lab located under his clubhouse, which remains accessible to him alone by means of DNA scan. His latest invention is a rocket ship made just for one as shown in the pilot for Planet Sheen, which Sheen steals and crash lands on another planet. Relationships Family Jimmy lives with his parents, and his pet mechanical dog, Goddard. Being the only child, he is very close to his family. His duck-and-pie-loving father, Hugh, sports a normal daddy image, disciplining his son using reverse-psychology. He gives his son “advice” whenever Jimmy needs them (he readily pops from almost anywhere, usually from outside the window, to guide Jimmy). He is always there to make Jimmy feel better. Jimmy still loves his dad, even though he sometimes feels ashamed for him being clumsy and “uncool”. He also gets frustrated that Hugh messes with his inventions and causes trouble because of it. His mother, Judy, is very loving and caring. She is just akin to other moms, who want their sons to do the chores first before playing (or in Jimmy’s case, before doing crazy stuff in the lab). She is famous for saying her sons full name, first before scolding him. It seems that she hates it when anyone gets into trouble because of her son's unusually-high IQ, and once wished that he is just a normal boy and not a genius (in the episode "Normal Boy"). She takes good care of the house and her family. It is obvious that Jimmy’s intelligent genes came from Judy (though it seems that he is smarter than her in terms of science wits). Friends Two of Jimmy's best friends are (but not limited to) the llama-obsessed Carl Wheezer and the Ultra Lord-obsessed Sheen Estevez. They may not be as smart as Jimmy, but they are very loyal to him. They are willing to help Jimmy as much as possible (for example, being his test subjects). Normally, these two unlikely-heroes play the foils to Jimmy's genius and sometimes solve the episode's crisis with some innocent or insane observation. Other times, they merely cause the problem. They accompany him in his wild adventures and end up in trouble, but they just keep coming back to Jimmy for more. That shows how much they trust Jimmy. Goddard may just be one of Jimmy's crazy inventions, but to him, he's a real dog. He is Jimmy’s lab partner, his favorite invention and one of his best friends. Goddard is always there to help Jimmy when he's in a jam and is always loyal to him. He is without a doubt, Jimmy's best friend. Another one of Jimmy's best friends is Nick Dean, who is the most popular guy in Jimmy's class. Even though they don't hang out as much as they did in the movie, Nick serves as a big brother figure towards Jimmy and gives him advice often, but Jimmy usually ends up in trouble because of it. Even though Nick teases Jimmy and makes wisecracks at him sometimes, the two get along well and are pretty good friends. In season four, Nick would've rejoined the main cast and continued to develop his relationships with Jimmy and the rest of the gang. Jimmy's circle of friends also includes his female counterpart, Cindy Vortex and her best friend, Libby Folfax. They constantly tease Jimmy for having a large forehead (even though Cindy has one, too), being super smart and for getting himself and the town into trouble. However, they remain his friends and always get to join in Jimmy’s adventures and help him save the day. Jimmy likes Libby because she's calm, mellow and sensible. Libby also serves as a big sister to Jimmy and often tries to encourage him to do something when they are in a serious predicament and tries to get him to come out of his shell. Throughout the franchise, Cindy and Jimmy constantly fight like cats and dogs, and consider themselves as rivals. But eventually, they grow to love each other, leading to a love/hate relationship. In due course, it seems that they fight to hide their true feelings. It is hard to say who really motivates the relationship, but from what we can see, it is Cindy who gives it a little push and Jimmy is quick to respond to these hints of affection. Cindy often calls Jimmy out on his actions and tries to warn him about the consequences of his plans and inventions, but he doesn't listen and does what he wants instead. It is also shown that Cindy doesn't like it when Jimmy is heartbroken or sad and she always tries to comfort him. Jimmy also still sees Cindy as a friend because she's the one person who keeps encouraging him and keeping him on his feet. Their relationship develops further in Season 3, and in the final episode "Lady Sings the News", Jimmy finally kisses Cindy. If season four had come to be, Jimmy and Cindy would've become more open about their feelings and stop pretending to hate each other. In addition, Jimmy has also joined forces with fellow Nicktoons protagonist Timmy Turner in the three Jimmy Timmy Power Hour specials, as well as the Nicktoons Unite! video game series. His team of Nicktoons consists of himself, Timmy, SpongeBob SquarePants and Danny Phantom. Enemies Jimmy's main enemies are Professor Calmitous, Beautiful Gorgeous, King Goobot, Meldar Prime, Eustace Strytch, Ooblar and his evil clone. Some of Neutron's other enemies are the Junkman, Grandma Taters, his Cousin Eddie, Dr. Moist and (formerly) the Space Bandits. His own creations and inventions are sometimes known to turn against him, including his evil clone and the overzealous Nanobots. Trivia * Jimmy uses alliterations in some of his catchphrases; like "Pukin' Pluto", "Leapin' Leptons", and "Holy Heisenberg". * During the time of the movie and early run of the series, Jimmy became the mascot for Nickelodeon. * The only time in the franchise where Jimmy doesn't wear his iconic atom shirt is in the pilot. * Jimmy, Carl and Sheen are the only characters to be in every episode of the original series. * Jimmy is mentioned in the Planet Sheen pilot, where we learn that he's built a brand new rocket just for one. It is unknown why he and others don't go looking for Sheen, since we never see them in any episodes. Not counting Carl's cameo in Is This Cute? **There was going to be a TV movie featuring Jimmy and the gang going to Zeenu to rescue Sheen, but due to the show's low ratings, production costs and the writers moving on, it was cancelled. * In the pilot, shorts and movie, his voice was more scratchy and high-pitched, but for the rest of the franchise, his voice became more deep and clear. * He's been kissed on the lips by Cindy, Betty and April. * His counterpart in Planet Sheen is Mr. Nesmith. * Jimmy's two-seated rocket is named Strato XL. * The only times where Jimmy cries are in the movie and in Brobot. * Jimmy can’t put his hands above of his head, and claims that it’s physically impossible. This is most likely due to his swirly harido. * In the show, Jimmy's a bad artist, but in the movie, he can draw fairly well. This shows that Jimmy could draw, if he had any creative talent. * Jimmy appears to have Autism, which is quite common in geniuses. Of course, being a very sensitive topic, this is never addressed on the show. * In a good future, Jimmy is a famous scientist who has won every Nobel Prize. * In the bad future, disregards his love for science and spends all his time scrubbing Cindy's mother's feet. Gallery Jimmy.jpg Jimmy_look_at_flier.png JimmyNeutron.png 3571118435.jpg|Jimmy in his red-and-white-striped shirt. Jimmy4.jpg 2182550330.jpg Jimmyn8.jpg JimmyKissCindy.png Cindy10.jpg|Jimmy with Goddard and Cindy Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-19h21m07s106.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-08-10h05m51s175.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-08-12h23m24s32.png Santa with Jimmy Neutron.jpg JimmyCindy13.jpg|Jimmy looking angry at Cindy. JimmyCindy15.jpg|Jimmy dancing with Cindy. JimmyKissCindyInLeagueOfVillains.jpg|Jimmy kissing Cindy JimmyCindyFlirting.jpg|Jimmy flirting with Cindy. JimmyCindy30.jpg Th6G0I2TVA.jpg CoolATrap.jpg Jimmy in the Chrysler commercial.jpg|Jimmy in the 2007 Chrysler Town & Country commercial. Crouching-hidden-sheen-2-2.jpg Jimmy2.jpg Jnmov jn ext shrinkray.jpg Jimmy-neutron-un-garcon-ii21-g.jpg Jimmy-neutron-un-garcon-ii19-g.jpg Jimmy-neutron-300-032707.jpg Jimmy3.jpg Jimmy neutron.jpg JimmyNeutron.jpg JimmyNeutrronChristmas.jpg|Jimmy Neutron's Family Christmas NickMag Sept2002.jpg|Jimmy Neutron on the cover of Nickelodeon Magazine in 2002. External links * Jimmy Neutron Wiki: Jimmy Neutron de:James Isaac Neutron Category:Jimmy Neutron characters Category:Males Category:Kids Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Scientists Category:Geniuses